Fate Emiya EMIYA
by Aeonir
Summary: A few journals left behind by Kiritsugu have unforseen consequences. Shirou summoning another Servant for one. See what happens when the seemingly impossible becomes possible.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey, I have been an avid fanfic reader for a long time now, and felt that I should perhaps try to give something to the masses myself. Got this idea that just stuck with me yesterday when I was browsing Fate fanfics. I don't recall having seen this concept used before, in the way I did it at least. Just a prologue for now, but will try to work on it if there is any interest. Feedback would be very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The works used are the properties of their respective owners.

**AN: **First time readers, please read the next chapter as well before passing judement.

Prologue

Emiya Shirou. Orphan. High school student. Magus. And soon to be participant in the Holy Grail War. He would participate not because he wanted a particular wish granted, but to prevent unnecessary casualties from the war itself. A noble and selfless goal on the surface, but in reality it was his selfishness that drove him to such action. He could not stand the thought of people dying when he had the capabilities to help, for his ideal, his nature and his very soul compelled him to act. Thus it is not compassion that drives him but selfishness.

The person he is began it's forging in the fire 10 years ago when he, lost and helpless, was saved. Saved, by his adoptive father who later shared his name with the one that had none. The magus Emiya Kiritsugu. He had looked so happy that Shirou himself wanted to feel that happiness. Having lost his memories from before the fire, this became his driving thought, and the source of his determination. A determination he needed when he later began his studies in thaumaturgy, also generally known as magic.

Kiritsugu's death and Shirou's promise to become a superhero in his stead was another very important step in the forging of the person Shirou would become. His determination now tempered was now as immovable as a mountain. He lived to help others. To Save others. To become a Hero was now his undying goal and purpose in life.

Help people he did, constantly striving towards his goal. Consciously and unconsciously. Every day of every month of every year he strived to be a Hero. A Saviour. And he would get his chance earlier than he thought.

A few years after the death of Kiritsugu his journals were found by Shirou. Journals detailing his relationship to the Einsbern, his participation in the Holy Grail War, some of his work as the Magus Killer and his observations about Shirou amongst other things.

Kiritsugu had known that Shirou used his magic the wrong way. Instead of using his magic circuits he was making temporary ones from his nerves. He did not want the life of a magus for Shirou and had told him such repeatedly when he was still alive. And in the hopes that Shirou would give up he had never corrected him.

This was a major thing for Shirou. Now that he knew that he did things the wrong way he could work on finding the right way. But that was easier said than done, and took him almost a year. But it was a year well spent in his opinion. Now he had way better control than before and could actually reliably use reinforcement. He could also practise his structural analysing to be faster and more accurate. He could even begin to do it with sight alone, a fact he felt somewhat proud over.

His marks, the command seals, had appeared a few days ago and he was most eager to summon his Servant. He would use the same relic his father used, Avalon. He had read about how it had saved him in the fires where he was reborn 10 years ago. And had found it inside himself when he practised his magic. And thus since he was not skilled enough to extract Avalon he figured that it would probably work anyway. After all he didn't have any other relic in the vicinity.

He couldn't have ever guessed that he himself had somewthing with a stronger connection to another heroic spirit. His own body and ideal.

And this is how Shirou summoned Archer, Heroic Spirit EMIYA instead of Saber, King Arthur Pendragon.

AN: This summoning took place before Rin summoned her Servant, otherwise Shirou would be unable to summon Archer, as in the game. If Rin summoned a Servant in the same manner as in canon at this point, she would get Saber/Arturia. The main reasons for this is that Saber is unoccupied, Rin doesn't use a relic, and Saber made a deal with the world to get the grail. Meaning that unless some powerful relic is used she must be summoned. That's my reasoning.

But I have some plans to make it a bit more interesting than just "Rin summons Saber". Anyway I realise that the amount of original content presented here is not much, but please give some feedback anyway.

Until next time.


	2. Tadaima

**AN:** Thank you all for your reviews, favs and alerts. Really lifted my spirit and got me writing this chapter. Actually I was grinning like a loon for about an hour when I first saw I had reviews and that some had faved. Much appreciated!

Now, I'd say this came out okay, but feel free to remark any errors or things that could've been better. Please note that this is my first fic and this chapter is the most I have ever written in one sitting. Suffice to say essays and me did not mesh well in school.

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The works used are the properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>He felt the calling of a summoning again, and it proved to be another slaughter. He mentally sighed. He who wanted to save everyone reduced to this state all because of a careless deal to save a hundred. But all he had done since was to kill. Endlessly killing everything in sight. Always this mindless slaughter. He wanted it to end! And to make it end, he would kill his past self, Emiya Shirou, if he ever got the chance.<p>

Surely a paradox would occur, and he would summarily be destroyed. Non-existence sounded very promising compared to the eternal suffering he had to endure, forced against everything he stood for, killing guilty and innocent alike without any control of his own body.

It seemed as if an eternity had already passed since he was alive. But he knew better than most that "time" was a loose concept for those that stood outside it. And now he was summoned again. But something was different this time. He didn't feel the oppressive overtake of his mind during the summoning. Knowledge was instead imprinted. Knowledge of a holy grail war, and of the "modern world". Instead of a mindless killer, he would be Servant Archer.

Now he was really excited. If he remembered correctly he would be summoned by the Japanese beauty Tohsaka Rin. His one chance to kill his past self. And this time he promised himself that he would not fail.

To his immense surprise it was not Rin he saw after being summoned, but that idiot of an idealist, Emiya Shirou. His past self. His origin. His Enemy.

When this thought registered in his mind he leapt into action. Before Shirou had the chance to react he was one head shorter that before. _'This was not supposed to happen'_ became his last thought as he left the world of the living.

Now that the paradox had transpired, the world went into action. Alaya, the will of humans and the de facto owner of EMIYA wanted to keep him, so instead of destroying him made time reverse to the point of the summoning and allowed EMIYA to keep the memories of the event, to prevent causing an endless loop.

Archer/EMIYA still unaware of him predicament saw Shirou in front of him again, unharmed and unconcerned. And so the cycle repeated. Now the second time it happened he began to suspect some sort of foul play. But still, killing Shirou was the foremost desire he had at the moment. So he killed him again and again.

After the sixth death of Shirou Archer stopped to think for a few seconds. He absent-mindedly completed the bond to Shirou. It was after all an instinctive one for Servants to make to their Masters.

Now regarded as not a completely uncommon fact is that when two compatible souls come close they begin to resonate. This between lovers would be the often romanticised soul bond. Between friends it would result in some sort of brother/sisterhood or other form of family like relationship. Also depending on the compatibility it could result in various abilities, like sensing where the other is to various degrees, empathic links and even shared vision in rare cases.

Now two instances of the same soul formed a bond, which only serves to enhance the resonance. The result was interesting to say the least. For Archer this meant that the memories of his life began to come back to him, while Shirou got some glimpses of his possible future. But not much had happened as of yet. But thanks to some unconscious understanding Shirou knew that if he didn't do anything he would probably die.. again.

Archer at this point fearing even more interference or possible loss of his sense of self lashed out at his perceived Enemy yet again. But this time Shirou had had the time to do something in defence.

"Trace on," he quietly recited his aria to activate his circuits. He had seen the signs of the attack. The slight tensing of muscles of his Servant. He would probably strike against the neck with his posture. So Shirou, as fast as he could, raised his arm in defence and reinforced his clothing and skin as Archers weapon arced through the air.

Archer felt his blade stopped by something solid.

"Huh?"

Looking where he struck at the Enemy he saw his blade, sunk into the defending one's arm and a portion of the blades edge resting against his neck, but not actually cutting it. Shirou had actually managed to defend himself with reinforcement of his clothes and body._ 'He shouldn't be this skilled before the war'_ he thought.

_'Come to think of it, how the hell did he summon me and not Saber as he's done before.'_ Looking back he saw the circle drawn in blood used for the summoning. _'Perhaps I can let him live long enough to explain it.'_

"Ouch. What the hell do you think you are doing!" Shirou yelled indignantly at his Servant.

"Trying to kill you. Why else would I attempt to cut your head of," came in response from a somewhat amused Archer.

"What for? Aren't Servants supposed to protect their Masters? Come to think of it, you don't resemble King Arthur. Who the hell are you?" Shirou asked, adrenalin from the near death experience fuelling his courage, and dampening his pain.

Archer did not care to be put on the spot by this idiot, so he promptly withdrew his blade, drawing a cry of pain from Shirou, and took a thoughtful pose.

"Why should I answer you that? It was you who summoned me. If you do not know who I am you have only yourself to blame for you ineptitude, do you not?" Archer half asked, half stated as he let the blade disappear.

"I suppose. But who could you be? I have no other relic here. Nothing that would overpower the one I have to summon Arthur," said Shirou in response.

"I see no relic," Archer observed . "So what did you use?"

"You do not see it because it's inside of me. I don't really know how to extract it so I used myself," Shirou stated.

_'That makes sense. But one thing was still not adding up. Still, if he somehow summoned me before Rin summoned her servant it would work'_ Archer thought.

"What is today's date? And what time is it." Asked Archer.

After some grumbling he got his answer. It was 1am three days before his other summons by Rin. But the really unsettling thing now that he noticed it was how he knew that it was so. He should not, so he could only conclude that the previous surge of knowledge had something to do with it.

It seemed a lot of it was not really memories as much as information he had about things when he thought about them. Not unlike an encyclopedia, he had to look for the information concerning various things instead of it being readily available.

"By the way, I think we should put a bandage on that before you bleed out. It would be annoying to have to look after you if you lose consciousness after all." Archer remarked as he looked at Shirou's half cut off arm. A little of the bone was even visible.

"Oh yeah. So... Not going to kill me then?" He asked as he went to the nearest cupboard to look for something treat his injury with.

"I'll refrain for the moment" he got in reply as Archer took the old sheet from Shirou's hands when it was found and deftly tore it into strips to use as temporary bandages.

Shirou sat in silence while he was tended to by his Servant. Come to think of it, he didn't really know what Servant he had summoned. He supposed Saber since he was cut with a blade. But something in the back of his head told him otherwise. So when his arm was thoroughly bandaged he proceeded to gather some information about his Servant.

"What class are you? For some reason I do not think you are Saber though you used a sword just now," said Shirou.

"You would be correct in you assumption. I am Archer, specialised in range combat. But my melee capabilities are nothing to frown upon.," answered Archer. Having had some time to calm down a little he decided to give his past self some clues as to who he really was.

"Now as for my identity I suppose I could give you a clue. Who do you think would be logically impossible to summon for anyone? That should give you the answer you seek," Archer said confidently.

_'Impossible to summon huh... And why add "for anyone"? Weird.'_ Shirou the thought back to the moments before Archer attacked. _'Something happened. Before he attacked me I felt as if I knew him.'_

Shirou looked very intently upon Archer. The mystery of his Servant's identity was a hard one, but he had been given clues. _'Impossible, hmm...'_ And then it dawned on him. The contours of his face, his body. It was the same as his own somewhat. Like looking in a mirror and see an older, stronger self. And like a dam breaking, visions played before his eyes, too fast to really be perceived but he could make out at least one coherent thing. His possible future stood before him.

"Whaaat! You! What the hell? This cannot be. How could I possibly summon myself. From the future no less! And why would I ever try to kill myself! I makes no sense!" Shirou burst out. "Wait. Since you could be summoned you, I must have become a Heroic Spirit? So I succeeded in the end?" he finished, prompting for confirmation.

"Now this is directly related to why I tried to kill you, and in fact, killed you several times before. While it is true that I could be considered a Heroic Spirit I do not consider myself as such. There are differences between Heroic Spirits that ascended on their own merits and those like me that did it with "help"," said Archer "I've spent my existence since my death endlessly killing humans, and I'm sick of it! I thought that if I could kill myself a paradox would be created and I would be destroyed but that did not happen."

"For some reason the world do not want to relinquish me so instead of destroying my existence it rewound time. I kept my memories, I guess to prevent an endless loop, and killed you again and again. But it seems the odds are stacked against me," laughing a mirthless laugh Archer continued. "The irony. I wanted to save everyone I could, and now have to spend eternity killing them for the benefit of the many... All because of your selfishness! Your ideal and your dream of becoming a Hero! This is why I wanted to kill you! Can you understand that!"

Taken aback by the sudden rant from his Servant he could not think of something an answer. But the words resonated in his head, in his soul. The powerful feelings flooded over the link shared between Master and Servant, and Shirou felt that he could somehow comprehend. The more he thought about Archer's words the more he felt he understood him. But what could he do for him? Something about what he had said, "While it is true that I could be considered a Heroic Spirit I do not consider myself such. There are differences between Heroic Spirits that ascended on their own merits and those like me that did it with "help"." Could that be it?

"Archer, permit me to ask a question. Could you not just ascend as a true(?) Heroic Spirit?" Asked Shirou after thinking about it for a while.

"While the idea may hold merit I no longer have the capabilities to do so after my death and ascension." Countered Archer.

Archer was quiet for a while, with a very contemplating look on his face. As if faced with a new discovery and not really knowing what to do with it. He looked over at Shirou and seemed to consider something very carefully.

A few minutes of quiet thinking later he looked up with a resolved look on his face. Shirou had a feeling this was going to change a lot for him from now on, so he tried to look as prompting and aware as he could but he could feel his consciousness slipping. _'I really lost too much blood before'_ he thought.

"You unexpectedly provided the most obvious solution. You shall become the Hero I couldn't. The Hero that is just about impossible to become in the modern world. Doing this will replace EMIYA the Counter Guardian with EMIYA the Hero. A most fitting revenge against the world, against Alaya, for not allowing me to be destroyed," said Archer.

Shirou could only bob his head up and down weakly at this point. Archer finally noticed Shirou's condition. He looked him over, concluded that it was probably just tiredness coupled with the blood loss and then proceeded to pick him up.

"I will protect you now. Rest and regain your strength. We have much to do yet" Archer said softly as he carried Shirou from the shed to the house.

On the way Archer stopped to marvel at his old home for a moment. It really felt unreal to be here. A wave of feelings long suppressed washed over him as he stood there. He felt compelled to say something, and settled on the phrase he had though he would never have the opportunity to say again.

"Tadaima"

* * *

><p>End Chapter 1<p>

**AN:** Please leave me your thoughts in either a review or a PM. It does not matter if you thought it sucked, if it was the best you've read this year, or if you are disappointed by the direction of the story or whatever else. I want to hear about both the good and the bad, so that I can hopefully improve.

Big thank you again to all reviewers and everyone that either faved or put this on their alert list.

I'll try to keep a bi-weekly updating schedule. That said, next chapter may be out sooner, rather than later.


	3. Off we go!

**AN: **First of, a big thank you to everyone that either reviewed, faved or added to their alert lists.

A little later than I would have liked, but better late than never. Writing this chapter gave me no small amount of trouble, but I think that in the end it turned out okay. Could have definitely been worse...

I've been thinking of writing a completely new prologue after **ArnaudB**'s review. I'm not really pleased with it as it is, and as he pointed out there are problems with it. I'd like to thank him again for taking the time to write such and extensive review. Also please check out his FSN fic Tricolor Swords, it's a good one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The works used are the properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>After healing the wound on Shirou's arm to a level that was satisfactory and putting him in his room, Archer went to the roof to contemplate on how to proceed. The more time he spent on recalling things, the more he remembered. For now he mainly focused on the war, what he knew of the other Masters and Servants, and their capabilities. Other things would have to wait until after the war was resolved.<p>

The war for the tainted Grail. It would have to be destroyed, and to do it they would need to go to the Greater Grail under Ryuudou mountain. But Ryuudou was Caster's stronghold at the moment, guarded by that damnable bounded field and Assassin. To take it they would need at least one ally. Tohsaka Rin was the most obvious choice, she had allied with Shirou in almost every war he had ever participated in. How to do it though still remained.

He took out the necklace he kept. The one thing he had as a memento even after death. He had never managed to express his gratitude to her for all she had done for him during his lifetime. Therefore he had tried to help he as much as he could whenever he was summoned as her Servant, and try to get her to lighten up some. That and it was way too much fun to mess with her not to.

His smile turned to a frown when his thoughts turned to the other Masters. Illya, daughter of Kiritsugu, his sister and Master of Berserker. No easy life, living under Acht's influence and being told her father betrayed the family and left her.

The true Master of Rider, Sakura. To summon Medusa without a relic said more about her situation that anything else. If he could, he would do all in his power to make sure both were saved. Surely Shirou would as well if he found out. Again the problem was how. Archer had a few ideas but Sakura's situation especially was a hard one to do anything about due to the crest worm, and Zouken, at least until later.

Of course one of the biggest threats would be to be recognized as a threat by Kotomine too early. Gilgamesh and Lancer were in no way pushovers, and could very well threaten his plans. This was his greatest chance to put things right, to gain salvation, and nothing would be allowed to threaten that. Caution was the best offence as well as defence at this point.

Kotomine must have known by now that six Servants had been summoned, and there was a chance he would tell Rin. Rin not wanting to be left behind would then summon her own Servant at the earliest convenience. It would be best if Shirou could gain her allegiance before that, so they could provide her with the relic to summon Arturia. There was a chance she would be summoned even without the relic, but best to be sure.

In any case, for all his foreknowledge he could not predict everything. Focus on one thing at a time, slowly working towards the goal, and dealing with any obstructions that came up would have to be their tactics for now.

* * *

><p>Shirou woke early as always. He lay staring at the ceiling for a while, recalling the events of the previous night. He had summoned his Servant, but things had not gone at all as he had thought they would. Instead of summoning the legendary king Arthur he had summoned his future self, only to have to defend as the Servant attempted to kill him. His thoughts turned to the injury and he noticed that the previously crippling pain in his arm was reduced to a dull throbbing.<p>

Leaving the bandages on for now he flexed his arm around to test mobility. Almost no pain, and enough mobility to not be a problem. Even he with his limited knowledge knew this to he unnatural. Perhaps Archer had done more to help him after he passed out? He resolved to ask after he'd gotten something to eat, so he made his way to the kitchen.

When he was about to enter he stopped. It smelled of food, and he heard someone humming some vaguely familiar song inside. As he checked it turned out to be Archer in the kitchen, making breakfast, wearing a pair of jeans, a muscle shirt and Shirou's apron. This unexpected sight cleared any lingering sleepiness in Shirou's body with its absurdity.

"Good morning, figured you'd be up soon so I took the opportunity to cook some breakfast. We have a lot to accomplish today after all," said Archer as he heard Shirou enter.

"Good morning" Shirou answered automatically. "It looks and smells good. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised considering your identity."

"Hmm, getting a little cocky are you? Well it's true that few can match my cooking skill. Fewer still amongst the heroic spirits. A pity the war isn't a cooking contest," Archer stated somewhat proudly.

With that they proceeded to eat in relative silence. It was understood that business were to be taken care of after meals, not during. Sakura and Taiga didn't join them as it was Sunday. Sakura very rarely joined on the weekends and Taiga had something to take care of today, which is the main reason why Shirou chose yesterday night to perform the summoning ritual. After the very tasteful meal they took care of the dishes, and returned to the table.

"Let's get started then. I have some plans and ideas for the war that need to be discussed, but first we'll deal with questions we might have and get that out of the way," said Archer.

"Did you heal my arm after I passed out yesterday? For that matter, I guess it was you who put me in my room," Shirou began.

"Yes I did. You can remove the bandages now, they'll only be in the way otherwise. I myself though wonder what enabled you to do the summoning ritual. In every other version of these events that I've been able to remember so far I've never been summoned by you. Frankly speaking you shouldn't even be capable of magecraft at this point in time, only that bad imitation of it by using your nerves as pseudo circuits,"said Archer.

"Hmm, strange. Though I guess I would've probably made little progress had I not found Kiritsugu's journals,"answered Shirou.

"Journals? To the best of my knowledge he never left any. At least neither I nor countless other versions of us did. Must be one of the differences for this dimension I guess. Can I take a look at them later?" asked Archer.

"Sure,"said Shirou as he started to remove the bandages. "It's a little fuzzy but last night, before I passed out, you said something about making me into a Hero right? What did you mean exactly?"

"I'll start at the beginning then, so you understand the situation. During my lifetime I went around and saved people. I appeared in conflicts all over the world, just trying my best to save everyone I could. I once ended up in a situation where I couldn't save a group of people by any means available to me, and I prayed for someone, something to save them. Alaya heard my request, and offered to save them, in return I would serve as a defender of mankind after my death"

"At the time I thought this was a really good deal, not only would the people in front of me be saved, but I would be able to save countless others even after my death. In the end though I was regarded with suspicion by those I had saved. After all, who would do such a thing without requiring something in return. So my life ended when I was betrayed by those I had saved, and I ascended to the service of Alaya, also known as the will of humanity." Archer paused to assemble his thoughts.

"In essence, for saving those one hundred people I had sold my soul, and given my eternal servitude after death. Being a Counter Guardian, as we are called, is not a pleasant thing. Unlike the "true" heroic spirits we retain some of the memories from when we are sent, and we only get sent when humanity as a whole is threatened. A clean up crew, always arriving after tragedies have already occurred. We then simply erase everything in the area from existence, often killing countless to save humanity as a whole," he continued.

"I've killed millions to save billions, and I'm tired of it all. But, should you manage to be recognized as a Hero in your lifetime you will ascend as a "true" heroic spirit, and since they have a higher er, authority, than Counter Guardians, and only one instance of a soul can exist in the Throne at the same time, I, or the me in the Throne currently will be released from service, and either destroyed or assimilated by the "true" one,"Archer concluded.

Shirou sat silent and tried to take this in. Archer voice had lacked the same conviction that it had carried yesterday, but the strong emotions still carried over the bond. During the speech he had almost felt as if it had happened to him, like he had been there but something still stopped him from remembering. This was getting quite frustrating.

"Ah, I feel like I can almost remember the things you told me about, but it's like it's just outside my reach. Anyway, you're telling me to become a heroic spirit on my own right? How am I supposed to do that?" Asked Shirou.

Archer just arced his eyebrow slightly before answering. "Why, you have a heroic version of yourself in front of you. Just do as I say and I'll make sure you don't mess up too badly," said Archer with hints of a smirk.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Guess stand up comedy is not a future career choice"

"Hey, I'll get you back for that you know," Archer said. "Let's focus on the war for now though, but I do have one more question. What wish do you have that made you participate in this?"

"Preventing potential casualties isn't good enough?"

"No. You forget that the bond works both ways. I can feel your determination to win this, and that can only mean you intend to have some wish granted."

"Well... In the journals I mentioned I found out about Illya," Archer looked a little take aback by that. "I found out that Kiritsugu had tried to get her back on some of his journeys, but had been unable to. I thought of trying myself, but if he couldn't do it I most certainly couldn't either. So I thought if I could make a wish, I'd definitely save her" Shirou said with a small smile. "If I can't even save my sister, how can I expect to fulfil my goal of saving everyone"

"Hmm, you know, that is more mature than I would expect from a little brat like you. I'm even starting to feel that getting summoned here may not have been so bad after all. But just so you know, you may have a chance to meet her sooner than you'd think."

"What do you mean?"

"Illyasviel von Einzbern is the Master of Berserker after all."

"What! You mean I have to fight my own sister in this war? Ugh, things just got a lot harder than I thought it would."

"Heh, seems that you really are unprepared. Illya is not the only Master you are familiar with."

Shirou shivered as if a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over him. He almost didn't dare ask, but he knew he had to. "Who else?"

"You really have no idea? I thought that at this point you'd reached a level of structural analysis you could use on humans considering how developed your circuits are. Anyway, did you seriously think that you were the only magus living in this city?"

"Well I can use it on humans, but..." Shirou trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Wha...?" Archer started, then he burst out laughing. "Hahaha, oh I see. Shirou-chan getting embarrassed about peeping. Ah, youth. I've almost forgot how it was to be a teenager. Anyway I presume you have not checked out Sakura then, out of respect for her privacy or something like that?"

"Of course not! How could I violate her trust like that? That's just sick!"

"Calm down now. If anything Sakura would be thrilled if she found out you thought of her that way. I can just imagine her putting it in her diary "Sempai likes my body, I wonder if he'd take me to bed in the future. I better make sure to wear pretty underwear from now on just in case" or something like that," Archer's smirk grew as Shirou now looked like a tomato.

"As I said before, more people you know of are part of this war. Sakura is one of them," At this point Shirou's face regained it's normal colour. In fact he might even look a bit pale. "The Matou family is an old one. In fact they, the Einzberns and the Tohsakas were the ones to construct the grail almost 200 years ago."

"Tohsaka... You mean to say that Tohsaka Rin and Shinji are also part of this?" At this Shirou grew even paler. The school idol Tohsaka Rin was a Master. The world truly is a small place sometimes.

"Yes. You are also familiar with Kuzuki-sensei I believe? He is currently Caster's Master." Archer continued to drop the bombs, completely unconcerned for Shirou's mental health.

"That's what, four people, excluding me, that have some relation to the war that either attend or teach at my school. Anything else you wish to drop on me?" Asked Shirou warily.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I did mention this is the first time I was summoned by you right?" After getting a nod from Shirou he continued. "Of course I had another Master the other times, namely Rin. I wish for you to go over to her house today and get her cooperation in the war."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that? I just go over there and ask "Hey, do you want to team up with me?" not bloody likely!" Shirou burst out.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. But first we will go over to the overseer for the war so that you can present yourself as a participant. Better to get it over with sooner rather than later. By the way, I don't know if you've read about him in those journals but his name is Kotomine Kirei" At this Shirou paled even more" And he currently control two Servants, but don't worry, he probably won't try anything today so just try to be your usual stupid self and everything will work out" Archer finished with a smile, that grew even wider as Shirou paled further.

Archer stood and made his way to the hallway, with a very reluctant Shirou trailing behind him.

How much more awkward this day could get, Shirou did not know. But he guessed that by the end of it, little would phase him any more. But it could have been worse. At least with Archer he had an overwhelming advantage.

"Off we go!" Shirou heard Archer yell out jovially in front of him. Deciding to not be outdone by his Servant he too cried out an "Off we go!" as they made their way out to the street.

End Chapter 2


	4. Tohsaka Rin

**AN:** Hello everyone! A new chapter at last. I can safely say that this has been amongst the top 10 hardest things I have ever done, damn writers block... I want to take the time to say that I will never abandon the story, I know myself how annoying abandoned stories are. My biggest inspiration has been my most favorite fanfic of all time, From Fake Dreams by Third Fang.

I do hope you enjoy and I want to thank all my reviewers. Thank you, you are awesome!

Story rating changed to M! Mainly for future chapters and freedom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. The works used are the properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>As Shirou approached Tohsaka's residence he could not help but feel apprehension. Like he had felt before meeting with Kotomine. Now that was an encounter he wasn't intent on repeating. His very presence just rubbed Shirou the wrong way. It didn't help that Archer hadn't given him much in the way of advice, only that he should "act like you normally would and it will be fine".<p>

But regardless of the lacklustre advice Shirou thought that the encounter had gone well. He had presented himself as a Master, and managed to act civilly during the encounter. Quite a feat in his own opinion considering he had inclinations of man's depravity.

Though that gave him little confidence in succeeding in the upcoming task of gaining Tohsaka Rin's allegiance. Not to mention Archer's plan to achieve this. Truly, what was he thinking? Still he had no better plan himself at the moment, so reluctant though he was he went up to the gate and pressed the call button on the console.

After almost half a minute, just when he was about to press the button again he heard a voice from the speaker. "Yes, who is it?" She sounded tired and annoyed. It was admittedly 11 o'clock Sunday morning, but still shouldn't most students have woken up hours ago? In any case he would stick to the script Archer had provided for now, for better or worse.

"It's Emiya Shirou. Can I come inside, I have something to confess to you." Silence ensued. Archer would have to pay for this later if it didn't work out as well as he had assured him beforehand. Shirou could feel the amusement practically radiating from his Servant behind him.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only about 2 minutes, Tohsaka appeared. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt, a short black skirt and black knee socks. She also apparently hadn't had the time to put up her hair in her usual pigtails. A light blush adorned her cheeks, that grew more pronounced as she noticed Shirou taking in her appearance. Shirou's own face grew heated as he now noticed how cute girl in front of him really was. He'd never really contemplated it before, but now he felt he could understand very well why she had her own unofficial fan club.

"Yo, Tohsaka," greeted Shirou.

"Good morning Emiya-kun. I hope you have a good reason to disturb me this morning..." Tohsaka let the threat hang for a moment to make sure it sunk in. "So what did you have to tell me?" said Tohsaka.

"It really is something that should be discussed... privately," said Shirou, while once again cursing Archer.

Tohsaka looked curiously at Shirou for a moment then unlocked the gate and let him in. Shirou could not quite make out if she was annoyed with him or not after the exchange. He hoped not in any case. He followed he quietly as they made their way into the house, but what Tohsaka didn't know was that she had just let a Servant in as well.

Archer had stayed in spirit form close to Shirou. As Tohsaka had opened the gate, she had to temporarily take down the defences, if only for the gate. Also because he was behind Shirou, Tohsaka would hopefully be unable to sense him, or if she sensed anything she would assume it was from Shirou. Now if worse came to worst he could just overpower her and force her to sign a contract ensuring her cooperation, underhanded though it may be.

* * *

><p>Tohsaka was having a nice morning just enjoying her day off, which meant she was drowsing while still in the comfort of her bed in a half-woken state, having daydreams about a certain redhead. But those dreams where all she probably have since she'd never deny Sakura whatever happiness she had managed to find. Shirou brought joy into Sakura's life, that much was certain, and that was also why Tohsaka Rin first noticed the existence of Emiya Shirou.<p>

Her first impressions of him had not been very flattering, _'ordinary annoying goody two shoes with mental disorder to help everyone that asks,' _not flattering at all. She had been curious though why Sakura of all people would chose to spend most of her free time at the moron's home, often cooking together of all things. Really couldn't they do something interesting that didn't leave her starving, like kissing or some groping or... something! Anything would have been better that to have to sit all those nights smelling the delicious food while knowing she couldn't have any of it.

In the end all she got for those months of making sure Sakura was okay was an urge to eat their food... And all those fantasies of what they could have done instead of cooking and eating. What he could have done to her. Damn how she wanted to run her hands all over that lean manly body until he couldn't take it any more, then he'd overpower her and ravish her all night...

_'Another pair of panties to wash...' _she thought as she began to run her hands down her body. Then the bell rang. "Of course, they had to come now, not ten minutes prior or after but now," she grumbled. "This better be important or somebody dies."

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's Emiya Shirou. Can I come inside, I have something to confess to you."

Now she was really confused. She wondered briefly if she was still asleep, but discarded the notion. Why was he of all people be here of all places now of all times? She knew of course that there was more to him than met the eye. He had a bounded field surrounding his property and she had found traces of recent magecraft around the shed, which indicated that it was perhaps his workshop but a cursory look showed nothing interesting. She'd let it go partially because of Sakura and partially because she could barely feel his magical presence even when she concentrated on it. He likely wasn't even aware of proper procedures and as long as he caused no problem and kept Sakura smiling she'd let it go.

While she got dressed she couldn't help a nagging feeling in the back of her head. The War was upon them and now an alleged magus was visiting her for the first time, coincidence? Not likely. Still what if he came to confess his love to her? The things that could happen from there began to fill her mind as she walked out the door.

When she saw him she couldn't help running her eyes hungrily over him she saw him eyeing her as well. Her face got heated and she felt her nipples rub against the fabric of her shirt when she breathed._ 'Wait, I forgot to put on a bra, and my tights feel slightly damp... Forgot to change panties as well, the great Tohsaka foiled by hormones, how much more embarrassing can this get?' _she asked herself. '_I've got the act natural so he doesn't notice'_

Little did she know that this was what Archer had hoped for. If Rin was embarrassed and her head filled with fantasies of Shirou, Archer himself had a much greater chance of getting inside without notice, and they consequentiality had a better chance of achieving their objective. That and it was fun seeing the teens flustered, there was no reason not to amuse himself while he could after all.

* * *

><p>Shirou had been led to the living room and told to stay there while Tohsaka made them some tea. She'd then almost run to what he assumed her room, emerged a minute later with a satisfied expression and gone to the kitchen. He really hoped she didn't drug his tea or something, Issei's concerns about Tohsaka were surely exaggerated, but perhaps there were something to them. After all she was a magus.<p>

After about an eternity and a half she appeared, carrying a tray with fine porcelain teacups in western style, and a plater with a few cookies.

After serving themselves, and Shirou having checked to make sure he wasn't being drugged, Tohsaka looked expectantly at him, clearly an indication for him to begin the discussion.

He sipped the last of his tea, swallowed the last of his cookie and finally sighed heavily. He'd thought hard about the best way to do this, Archer's plan had really been about getting the both of the inside in a peaceful matter, the rest was up to Shirou.

Finally he decided to just get straight to the point. He took a serviette, wet it slightly with saliva and began scrubbing the back of his right hand to reveal his Command Seals. He'd hidden them with make up from Fujimura-sensei and used his magic to reinforce it to make sure it didn't come of, unless he wanted it to.

Tohsaka didn't really understand what he was doing until he held up her hand and showed her. She knew there was a possibility of course but to have it shown to her so casually surprised her.

"You know of course what this means. I've been chosen to participate in the War, same as you. As for why I'm here, well... I want to team up with you," said Shirou. _'Subtlety was never my strong suit anyway.' _"I have it on good authority that several other Servants are cooperating already, therefore if feel that I must form some sort of alliance with another Master to have a chance. You were my first choice," he said with a nervous smile.

_'This complicates things,' _thought Tohsaka. _'Though if I have to be with someone to have a chance in the War it might as well be someone I know about and don't dislike.' _To get some more time to think she slow brought her cup to her lips and sipped while inspecting Shirou. She couldn't appear too eager, and there was no reason not to grill him for more information before taking such a big decision.

"Since you are asking me to join you, I do hope you don't mind some questions,"Tohsaka said slowly and she put her cup down. After a nod from Shirou she continued. "For starters, you mentioned Servants working together, what Servants exactly?"

Shirou closed his eyes for a few moments to think how to best put it. "Caster and Assassin for sure. There is another team of two, but I'm not sure who, or what kind of Servants at the moment." One day and Archer already had him twisting the truth, he knew what Servants worked together since Archer had told him, but he didn't know what kind of people (Servants) they were.

"And how would you know this? The War hasn't even officially started yet, also I'm confused as to how you know I'm a magus. You've never given any indication of being aware of it until you came here."

"The easiest answer would be that my Servant is privy to an incredible amount of information," Shirou said in response.

Tohsaka looked startled. _'How could I be so stupid?' _She berated herself. '_He'd never seek me out unless he knew he had a Servant to protect him unless he was absolutely certain I did not have one. Thankfully he seems to genuinely want to work with me, he could just as easily have killed me already in my carelessness.' _"I'm sure. Just out of curiosity, where is you Servant right now?"

"Right here," chirped Archer happily as he materialized beside Shirou on the couch. He tried to keep his posture as non-threatening as possible so as to not have things become violent.

He locked eyes with Rin and gave a smile before speaking again. "Now to speed things along as me and my Master haven't got all day. We will provide you with the relic to summon Servant Saber. Our goals in this war are several that we will go over in detail later should you accept, but the main one is to destroy the corrupted Grail. To sweeten the deal I also have information about your fathers demise that I think you would be very interested in."

Tohsaka's eyes grew wide. '_They offer me a relic to summon the strongest of the classes, but want to destroy the Grail? And what was this corruption he talked about? And how the hell could he know anything about my father. It does not seem to be a bad deal either, I sincerely doubt they would go to these lengths to deceive me. They don't stand to gain anything from it at this point, still I have to know what I'm getting into before committing to anything.'_

She sat in silence for a moment to formulate her questions before asking them. "You offer me a relic to summon Saber, but how come you didn't use it?" she looked at Shirou as she said this. "Also this corruption you talk about, what is it exactly? How could you've found out anything about my father that I don't already know?" she asked and took a deep breath to continue her tirade of questions. "How long do I have to decide? What do you expect from me?"

Archer held up a hand to stop her from adding any more questions for the moment, she did so he began answering.

"For starters, Shirou here messed up the ritual a bit and used another relic by mistake, thus he got me, Archer, instead of Saber." Shirou grumbled as Archer continued. "As for the Grail's corruption it happened during the 3rd War. As Servant baring the name Angra Mainyu was summoned. He is a being of pure evil, and symbolise all of mankind's sins and he currently resides in the Grail. His very presence corrupts it to only grant wishes through destruction," Archer felt quite pleased with the stunned look of incredulity on Rin's face.

"What we wish from you is simple. Cooperation for the sake of minimizing the loss of life in Fuyuki and to destroy the Holy Grail. I can assure you that how I know things will become clear if you chose to join us. As for time, you have three days, as I and Shirou have a lot to take care of in preparation for the War. It's also for that reason we'd like to ask you to not summon your Servant before that time. Regardless, we offer a ceasefire as long as you do not attack us for the duration of the War. Should you decide to join us, or want to talk more our base of operations will be Shirou's house." With that Archer and Shirou stood to leave.

Tohsaka struggled with something to say. "That sounds acceptable," she managed at last when she followed them to the door.

After she'd let them out the gate and gone back inside, she threw herself on her bed and began to weigh her options. It wasn't really any question, she wanted to support Shirou. After a while she fell asleep. While asleep she saw herself and Shirou, side by side making their way through hordes of enemies, never even close to faltering because of their perfect teamwork. After the gruesome battle they came home to put their children to bed, before sharing a shower and going to bed themselves.

Little did anyone know she was actually seeing visions from another dimension, made possible by the enhanced soul resonance between Shirou and Archer that affected her. In any case it would be safe to say that she had another pair of damp panties when she woke up.


End file.
